Yin and Yang
by Spirit of the Ring
Summary: COMPLETE Starts out as romance but turns into angst. Bakura is feeling depressed and alone. Will being with the one he loves make it better, or bring more pain? Not Yaoi!
1. Under the Full Moon

Alone.....that's exactly how Bakura felt. He never had anyone in his life. Everyone he knew was dead.....attempts at taking over the world all ended in failure. Of course now he was friends with Yugi and company (Though him and Yami still were not the best of friends) and also Malik had relinquished his evil ways. Everything seemed perfect, but it was not. Inside, Bakura longed for love. His whole life, he had never recieved so much as a hug from anyone.....no one at all. There was that one girl though. She was the reason he continued living.  
  
~  
  
Ryou: Hey! Wake up Yami! Remember what today is?  
  
Bakura: No....does it matter?  
  
Ryou: Its your "girlfriend's" birthday (^^)  
  
Bakura: O_O Her birthday is today?! Shit! I gotta get her a present!  
  
Ryou: Already taken care of Yami  
  
~  
  
Ryou pulled out a box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with the Magician of Faith as a sapphire pendant.  
  
~  
  
Bakura: Ryou! Thank you so much! This is perfect.  
  
Ryou: No problem. Are you going to tell her today?  
  
Bakura: What's the point? She is in love with someone else....  
  
Ryou: You didn't hear? Yami and her stopped talking for a while. None of us are sure what happened, but its evident they do not care for each other like once before.  
  
Bakura: Well, then I guess I might as well  
  
Ryou: Yea seriously, I mean, how long have you liked her? Since Duelist Kingdom?  
  
Bakura: Don't talk about that.  
  
~Bakura wanted to forget all about his past and evil ways. He was ashamed of his actions and it only brought bad memories.  
  
Ryou: Sorry, well, lets go now, the party is in 1 hour!  
  
Bakura: Alright. Race you!  
  
Ryou: Ok, 1...2....hey! come back!  
  
Bakura had sped off at 2 and Ryou chased after him, both laughing like brothers as they made thier way to Tea's house  
  
~  
  
R&B: Happy Birthday Anzu!!!!  
  
Anzu: Oh thank you! *She gave each of them hugs. Bakura blushed when he got his* Come inside, everyone is already here!  
  
Bakura and Ryou stepped inside, taking off thier shoes as they walked in. Jounouchi was at the snack table eating everything in sight while Mai stood next to him, trying to get his attention away from food and onto her. Honda and Otogi were playing video games on Anzu's Gamecube. Isis was showing Mokuba some funny looking hyroglyphics to make him laugh. Anzu was talking to Yugi, Malik and Yami were dueling (Yami was winning) and finally Kaiba was laying on the couch, Shizuka on top of him cuddling.  
  
Bakura: Get a room you two!  
  
Kaiba: Get a girlfriend  
  
Bakura: .....Fuckin priest thinks he's so great.....  
  
Ryou went over to the T.V. to play video games while Bakura walked over to Malik and Yugi.  
  
Yami: and I attack your life points directly and that takes you down to zero!  
  
Malik: Pharaoh I swear I will have my revenge and I will kill you!!  
  
Bakura, Yami and Malik then bursted out in laughter. Malik always made fun of himself now that he was reformed.  
  
Bakura: Why are you here Yugi? I thought you and Anzu broke up.  
  
Yami: Why do you care? I came out of politeness. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Bakura: Listen Pha-  
  
Malik: Hey Tea! I think its time to cut the cake!!  
  
Bakura: We will continue this later...  
  
Yami: Indeed.  
  
Shizuka: *pulling away from Kaiba* Yea, I think its time to also.  
  
Isis: Yes, I believe that is proper tradition of the day of birth  
  
Mokuba: CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!  
  
Kaiba: Hell no! No cake for Mokuba *Whispers to Anzu* He had about 4 mocha lattes before comming  
  
Anzu: O_O.....ok, I'll get the cake then. WILL SOMEONE HOLD JOU SO HE DOESN'T JUMP ON IT?!  
  
Everyone promptly started a dogpile on Jou, Kaiba the first one on him  
  
Jou:.....grrrrr.....get off......  
  
Bakura just sat back and watched everyone struggle to keep him down. In reality, his mind wasn't at the party. He was having an inner debate whether or not to confess his love to Anzu. His thoughts drifted to her....her blue eyes that twinkled with kindness.....her brown hair that would always catch the rays of the sun.....her beautiful smile that would light up the darkest regions of the Shadow Realm....she was perfect. He decided after the party would be the time...  
  
~  
  
Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Anzu....Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Anzu: Thank you all so much! I'm very fortunate to have friends that care so much!  
  
Jou: Hey Anzu! Open your gifts now!!  
  
Anzu: Alright. The first one is from Isis....Wow!  
  
Isis had given her Egyptian garments similar to those she wore in Battle City.  
  
Anzu: Thank you so much! Next is from Seto and Shizuka.  
  
Kaiba handed her an envelope. Tea opened it and out fell a card anda gift certificate to the mall.  
  
Anzu: Thank you so much you two!  
  
Kaiba: There is about 100,000,000 Yen in that, so please use it wisely.  
  
Everyone: 100 MILLION YEN?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kaiba: Hey...can't I be generous for once?  
  
Shizuka: *whispers to Anzu* I talked him into it.  
  
Anzu just giggled at this. After several more present that included perfume (Mai), a Wingweaver card (Yugi), a knife (Malik, duh!), Dice(Otogi), and a hamburger (Guess who gave her that) It was time for Bakura to give his gift.  
  
Anzu: Bakura, its your turn now.  
  
Bakura: *blushing* Um....I forgot to get one  
  
Anzu: Oh thats no problem! Let's move on to Honda.....  
  
It was several hours later. All the guests had left except Bakura and Ryou.  
  
Bakura: Ryou, why don't you head home? I think I'll catch up to you.  
  
Ryou: Your going to tell her, aren't you?  
  
Bakura: ....yea  
  
Ryou: Well, best of luck to you. *He then walked out the door into the night.*  
  
Bakura walked into the kitchen where Anzu was doing the last of the dishes.  
  
Anzu: Oh Bakura! I didn't know you were still here!  
  
Bakura: Anzu, will you come outside for a second? We need to talk.  
  
Anzu: I guess...  
  
The two walked out into Anzu's porch and sat down on one of those swining bench things.  
  
Anzu: Wow, its kind of cold tonight  
  
Bakura: Here take my coat *From Battle City, its more of an over-shirt though)  
  
Anzu: Thank you.  
  
They sat in silence before Bakura spoke up.  
  
Bakura: Um....I actually did get you a present...  
  
Bakura then took out the necklace and Anzu's face lit up when she saw it.  
  
Anzu: Thank you so much! Its so beautiful!!  
  
Bakura: Well, that is from Ryou actually, I got you something else.  
  
Bakura touched her cheek lightly and leaned forward. His lips brushed against hers before pulling away.  
  
Bakura: Anzu...I love you  
  
Anzu: Bakura.....  
  
The two kissed again, more passionately this time. The moon was high in the sky and shined more brightly than ever before.  
  
~  
  
If you like sweet romance stories, I suggest not reading on. It becomes angst. 


	2. Crimson is the Color of Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
*Warning* Lots of violence in this chapter!  
  
~  
  
Thank you to the following people for reviewing-  
  
~C.T. (First review! Thank you so much for all your help!)  
  
~fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V (Thank you for making me one of your favorite authors. I also appreciate you reviewing all my stories. Your awesome!)  
  
~Princess of Darkness and me  
  
~Akira  
  
~Deltalead ( Thanks for putting me on your favorites list and reviewing all my stories! I'd give you a cookie but I don't have one)  
  
~  
  
A week had past since Anzu's birthday party. The gang (minus Honda and Mokuba) were going to meet and Burgerworld and then go to the Arcade afterwards. No one knew about Anzu and Bakura's relationship yet. Upon meeting at Burgerworld, Mai sat next to Jounouchi, Shizuka next to Kaiba, and to everyone's suprise, Anzu was next to Bakura.  
  
Malik: Wow....Didn't know the Tomb Robber cared for anyone else except himself.  
  
Bakura: Well aparently I do *He then put his arm around Anzu causeing her to blush*  
  
Shizuka: Awww, thats so sweet.  
  
Jou: You know, I never saw this comming.  
  
Kaiba: You know mutt, you don't see a lot of things comming  
  
Jou: Grrrrr......  
  
Shizuka: Setty, you promised to be nice to Onichan  
  
Everyone: O_O SETTY?!?!?!  
  
Kaiba: *Blushing*.....Shut up.....  
  
Mai: It does seem like an unlikely couple though  
  
Yami: I know, but I really thought Anzu could do better than HIM.  
  
Bakura: *sneering* Its not my fault that you were a failure as a Pharaoh and as a boyfriend....actually, it was my fault you failed at being Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!!  
  
Bakura: You wanna make me you bondage freak?  
  
Yami: THAT'S IT!!  
  
Bakura and Yami stood up. Their items were glowing and Yami had the Eye of Horus on his forehead. No one was brave enough to stop them. The Yami no Game was about to begin....  
  
Waitress: Can I take your order?  
  
Yami and Bakura: We will finish this another time  
  
Jou: Finally some food! I'll take two triple cheeseburgers, large fries, a drink, and a piece of cake for dessert!  
  
Mai: Maybe you should watch your diet, hon  
  
Jou: Why? I'm skinnier than you  
  
*BAM!!*  
  
Kaiba: Gods he's an idiot  
  
Jou: X_X *Unconcious*  
  
Waitress: O_O....Ok, then what about the rest of you?  
  
Mai: Small salad  
  
Otogi: Onion rings if its not too much trouble  
  
Shizuka: Chicken sandwich please  
  
Kaiba: Do you have anything that hasn't been soaked in grease and that comes from an animal's ass?  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Waitress: No we don't  
  
Kaiba: .....Glass of water then  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Yugi: CHICKEN NUGGETS!!!!  
  
Otogi: The hell?  
  
Yami: Yugi has a slight fixation for chicken nuggets. I believe I will take those as well.  
  
Ryou: A hamburger, no pickles  
  
Isis:I see you bringing me a chicken salad.  
  
Waitress: O_O'  
  
Rishid: Just ignore her.....  
  
Anzu: Salad and fries please  
  
Bakura: Do you have any raw meat?  
  
Everyone: Oo'  
  
Waites:....I guess I can bring you some  
  
Shizuka: *Whispering* You know raw meat gives you bad breath....  
  
Bakura: O_O I'll take 40 breath mints instead  
  
Malik: I'll take his raw meat then!  
  
Rishid: I will have whatever Master Malik is having  
  
Malik:.....poser  
  
Waitress: O_O....ok, I'll be right back with your order....  
  
The order was brought and everyone ate their lunch quietly. Jou eventually woke up and still somehow managed to finish his meal before everyone else. The group left and now was walking to the Arcade. Bakura was hand in hand with Anzu.  
  
Kaiba: Hey Bakura *he was whispering*  
  
Bakura: Yea Priest?  
  
Kaiba: Do you have any mints left over? I think I need one  
  
Bakura: Yea whatever *Tosses mint*  
  
Kaiba: Thanks man *He went back to Shizuka after that*  
  
Bakura: Horny Priest....  
  
Anzu: Isn't this going to be fun? *She nuzzled up against Bakura*  
  
Bakura: It should be, what's an Arcade though?  
  
Anzu: Haha! I forgot you don't know. It's a place where people go to play video games and just have a good time. Its really fun.  
  
Bakura: If you say so....  
  
Anzu: It is *she planted a kiss on his cheek*  
  
Bakura walked inside and was instantly blinded! Lights were flashing everywhere and loud music was blaring. People were talking and playing various games. The gang split up so everyone could do their own thing.  
  
Anzu: *Grabbing Bakura's hand* Come on! I wanna show you this really great game!  
  
Bakura was dragged to the end of the arcade. There they stopped in front of a platform. People were dancing on it. It was some sort of competition to see who was the better dancer. (It's the game from the episode where Yami and Anzu go on a "date", I don't know the name of the game)  
  
Anzu: Dammit! Look who is up there!  
  
Bakura looked up. One person was a girl with pink hair who was sweating very hard and the other was a man with dreadlocks.He hardly seemed to be trying.  
  
Bakura: Who?  
  
Anzu: See that guy? His name is Johnny Steps and he is a real pain in the-  
  
Steps: Hey Anzu! Long time no see! Guess you came back cause you missed me so much!  
  
Anzu: HAHAHA!!! Oh yea I missed you so much! I missed having you lose to me!  
  
Everyone laughed at this and Steps became enraged.  
  
Steps: Grrrr....get up here Girlie! You and me are going to have a rematch! You think you can win without cheating?  
  
Bakura: Let me take care of this mortal for y-  
  
Anzu: Its ok sweetie, I'll beat him my own way!  
  
Anzu ran up there and the two exchanged insults before the game started. Bakura was in awe. Anzu moved with such grace and elogance the Gods themselves would have envied her. The mortal next to her had the clumsyness of an ogre compared with Anzu. The game was over quickly and Anzu barely broke a sweat.  
  
Anzu: Haha! Looks like I win again!  
  
Steps: Not this time.....I will have the real prize in the end. *Grabs Anzu's arm and starts dragging her away*  
  
Anzu: The hell are you doing?!?!  
  
Steps: Come on babe, I know you want to do some real bumping and grinding with me!  
  
Anzu: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: LET HER GO YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!  
  
Steps: Out of my way Bunny Boy  
  
Steps reached out an arm to push Bakura out of the way. Bakura grabbed the arm and twisted it behind his back. There was an audible POP! indicating his arm was now dislocated. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Steps screamed in pain and let Anzu go. Bakura grabbed his head and smashed it repeatedly into a pinball machine, shattering the glass. Blood and glass now decorated his face. Bakura then slammed him into a wall and grabbed a piece of glass off the broken machine. The glass was at Steps throat in the blink of an eye. He pressed it in just hard enough so a trickle of red started leaking down Steps' throat.  
  
Bakura: Had enough mortal?  
  
Steps: Go ahead, I bet you don't have the guts!  
  
Bakura just gave him that famous grin we all know and love. He took the glass away and made a cut on his arm. The blood flowed freely but Bakura was unperturbed by it. He brought the blood-coated glass up to his lips where he licked it clean.  
  
Bakura: I really did miss the taste of blood....especially someone elses!  
  
Steps: O_O Oh shit!  
  
Bakura: Say hello to Anubis for me! * he raised the glass into the air*  
  
Steps then broke down crying. "Please don't kill me! I'll never touch her again! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!!" It was quite a pathetic sight.  
  
Anzu: Let him go, this piece of shit isn't worth it.  
  
Bakura: Your lucky Anzu is here. If she wasn't......lets jsut say you wouldn't be crying right now.  
  
Bakura then kneed Steps in the stomach. Steps coughed up blood and then fell to the floor. He struggled to get some air but to no avail. He just layed there in a puddle of his own blood and weakness. Bakura just stood there and laughed at the broken man. Anzu and Bakura left the Arcade and walked to the park. They were sitting by the lake. Anzu was resting her head on his shoulder and Bakura's arms were around her.  
  
Bakura: Your were right, Arcade's are fun.  
  
They both laughed at this.  
  
Anzu: Thank you so much for saving me. *She kissed him gently on the lips*  
  
Bakura: I may be a crazy evil psycho, but the one thing I truely hate is a hentai  
  
Anzu: Hehe...Your not evil, your an angel  
  
Bakura: *evil grin* Not evil you say? How about this!  
  
He grabbed her and began attacking her sides while she screamed in sheer delight. The tickle torture continued for quite some time before Anzu was able to pin Bakura down. Their faces were inches apart. Her breath gently grazed his face.  
  
Anzu: Thank you. I know I will always be safe with you, my little Baku.  
  
She leaned down and brushed her lips against his.  
  
Bakura: I will always protect you, my angel.  
  
She just layed in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest. It rose slowly and she could hear the steady beating of his heart. The sky was a beautiful blend of orange and pink. It was the glorious time that it wasn't quite night, but it wasn't day either. A thousand years could have passed by and the two lovers wouldn't have cared. Then, the orange and pink dissapeared and was replaced by darkness and twinkling stars. It was a while before Anzu spoke up.  
  
Anzu: You know what you did today, it reminded me of Yami. He saved me from some freak who was going to rape me a while back. He beat him up and took me home. Then, he kissed my nose and whispered, "Everything will be ok" We cuddled and fell asleep in each others arms afterwards. She sighed before going on. It was really sweet and romantic......I really miss-  
  
Bakura: I think its time we go home. Its getting late.  
  
Bakura walked her home and then gave her a kiss goodnight. On his way home, her words kept repeating in his head.  
  
~  
  
Bakura's P.O.V.  
  
~  
  
"Reminded me of Yami.......sweet and romantic....." Ra Damn! Why did she have to bring up that stupid Pharaoh? Gods it ruined a perfectly good day. There was a rock in front of me. I kicked it into a storm drain. I really don't care what the hell the Pharaoh had did for her. Couldn't she just forget about him? Why did she tell me that? I got home a lot faster than expected. Ryou was at a sleepover at Otogi's house. I skipped dinner and went strait to bed to get some sleep.  
  
The thing is, I didn't sleep. Thoughts raided my head. Her words just wouldn't go away. Did she still care for the Pharaoh? Maybe she didn't like me at all and her and the Pharaoh are still in love. It was obvious he still cared for her. Is she just using me to forget about him? I never did find out why they broke up. Maybe she doesn't love me. Maybe she is toying with my emotions. Perhaps she feels sorry for me and this is all out of pity. Maybe I don't deserve her. Maybe I don't deserve happiness....  
  
I looked up. There was a knife on the table. I picked it up and made an X on my arm. Each slit made the pain go away, but it would come back in a matter of seconds. I had to get rid of the pain! I made more and more cuts, each bringing relief before the feeling of emptiess overcame me again. The crimson poured out, staining my sheets, turning them from white to red. Before I knew it, my blanket was soaked in that beautiful color. This is what I deserve. This is all I will ever get.  
  
Sleep did not come that night. All I got was a pool of blood. The pain did not go away. "It was really sweet and romantic..........."  
  
~  
  
I know Bakura seems to makes a big deal out of what she says, but there are just some things that constantly eat away at you. It may seem small to one person, but it could totally wreck someone else. How would you feel if the person you loved kept talking about how great her ex was?  
  
Reviews are appriciated. 


	3. Death does not come Fast Enough

Thank you for reviewing.  
  
~Kaz  
  
~Aikenka (thanks for the info)  
  
~Kerei Tenken  
  
~Deltalead  
  
~C.T. (loved the new chapter in your story!)  
  
~Princess of Darkness and me  
  
*Warning* Contains attempted rape and more violence  
  
~  
  
Bakura walked alone through the darkness. His footsteps echoed into the distance. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, he just kept walking. Blackness was at every corner, there was no light. As he continued, he heard a girl scream. He knew it was Anzu! The Thief ran as fast as he could to the source of the voice. He finally saw her. Johnny Steps was back and had taken her and pinned her down. Anzu was flailing franticly but to no avail. Around them was nothing but darkness. He was beginning to remove her blouse. He also was whispering inaudible things to poor Anzu. Rage began to build inside Bakura. Immediatly, ran to rescue Anzu and to kill her capturer, but as soon as he got there, Steps pulled out a knife and plunged it deep into Bakura's chest. The pain was immediate and blinding. His once white sweater was now a brilliant shade of crimson. The color drained out of his face as he slumped to the ground helplessly and was forced to watch his love one suffer at the hands of a madman. He didn't realize it yet, but he was slowly bleeding to death. Death didn't matter though, as long as She was safe. He HAD to help her....to save her.......  
  
Suddenly, the Pharaoh appeared out of the blackness. He walked calmly over to Steps, who was occupied with removing Anzu's bra to even notice him. With one swift kick, Yami sent Steps flying into the darkness. All that was left was some blood and several teeth. Yami walked over to Anzu pulled her into a tight embrabe. He kissed her nose. "Everything will be ok" That was all he said. That was all he needed to say.  
  
Anzu cuddled up against Yami and whispered, "I will always love you. You're always there to protect me." For the first time, the two then looked at Bakura. There eyes had no warmth in them. Seto Kaiba would have cowered in fear. The knife in his heart hurt more and more each second. He wondered why death haden't taken him yet. He wished it would hurry up....  
  
Anzu: Your worthless, you couldn't save me! You let him have me! *she spat in his face*  
  
Bakura: No...I tried....never.....*He could barely speak, the knife was taking a toll on his body*  
  
Yami: Go back to where you belong, amongst the bodies of the dead! That's all you are to us, a corpse!  
  
Anzu: Look at the weakling.....  
  
Bakura was in pain, pain so brutal no one should ever have to bear it. Tears began streaming out of his eyes, like the blood streaming out of his heart. This was the first time he had shed tears ever since he saw his entire village get massacred. This was the first time he had felt true pain. "Anzu....please....I love you."  
  
Anzu: Well I'm glad I can't say the same to you! Look how pathetic you are HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! To think you someone could actually fear you! To think someone could love you!  
  
A smile crept over her face. Yami bent down to kiss her and she kissed back passionately. Bakura just watched, as the man he hated and the woman he loved were happily entwined. His heart ached. Blood began making its way out of his mouth.  
  
Anzu: You know Yami, I think its time you get rid of my "love." He isn't dying fast enough.  
  
Yami: Thought you would never ask....  
  
Anzu: Goodbye forever, you pathetic excuse for a person. I hope your heart makes a good meal for Anubis' pet. (I forget the name of the thing that eats your heart when you fail Anubis' Judgement)  
  
Yami sent him one last glare before holding out his hand and screaming, "MIND CRUSH!!"  
  
~  
  
"ANZU!!!!" Bakura darted up in his bed, face covered in sweat, to come face to face with Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Bakura! Your ok!  
  
Bakura: ANZU! ANZU!  
  
Ryou: Calm down mate, slow deep breaths.  
  
Bakura began taking Ryou's advice and soon he overcame his hystaria. He looked around and for the first time he noticed he was not in his room. He was in the hospital. A needle was in one arm and the other arm was heavily bandaged. He also saw Anzu, Malik, and Rishid sitting in chairs. Anzu got up and ran to Bakura, throwing her arms around him. She was crying hystarically.  
  
Anzu: BAKURA!! I'm so glad your ok!!  
  
Bakura: Anzu......*He held her in his arms and patted her hair gently. She was sobbing into his chest. He then turned to Ryou, Malik, and Rishid.* Why the devil am I here? What happened? Where am I?  
  
Malik: Well, your in the hospital for one thing.  
  
Bakura: You don't say  
  
Ryou: When I got back home, you were unconsious on your bed. There was a knife and your arm was covered in cuts. Blood was everywhere......Bakura, what the bloody hell is going on?  
  
Bakura: ......It doesn't matter.  
  
Anzu leaned forward and kissed him. "But it does matter. It matters to all of us."  
  
Bakura: I don't know what overcame me. I guess after beating up Steps, I had an urge to see some more bloodshed. No one was around but me. I guess it was pretty foolish....  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Bakura: Why did you do that?!  
  
Anzu: YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!?!  
  
Bakura calmed down a bit. It had been a while since he let someone get away with hitting him.  
  
Bakura: I'm really sorry, I just don't know what came over me. It will never happen again.  
  
Anzu: I know but still.....  
  
She layed her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Her head would rise everytime he breathed. It was like they were one entity instead of two seperate ones.  
  
Rishid: Master Malik, I believe it is time to go to the unveiling of Isis' new Egyptian exibit.  
  
Malik: Yea....sorry, me and Rishid gotta run. Take care Bakura!  
  
Rishid: Please don't hurt yourself. You gave all of your friends, especially Anzu, quite a scare. Have a safe recovery my friend.  
  
Bakura: Thanks you two  
  
Bakura and Rishid had become good friends. Not only was Rishid loyal to Malik, almost instantly making him a friend, but also he learned that Bakura saved his life from Yami Malik in Battle City. Malik and Rishid then left. Anzu and Ryou were left in the room. Suddenly without warning, a doctor came in.  
  
Doctor: Ah, I see your awake Mr. Bakura. We weren't quite sure you were going to make it. Pretty nasty cuts you got there  
  
Bakura: Yea......  
  
Doctor: What happened last night?  
  
Bakura did not want to talk to a total stranger about this. If he didn't know the person, he couldn't trust him.  
  
Bakura: Well-  
  
Anzu: A robber broke into his house! He tied Bakura up in his sleep and demanded to know where his valuebles were. Bakura didn't tell him so he tortured him by making those marks on his arm! *She was hugging Bakura and tears were flowing from her eyes."  
  
Doctor: I see....*his tone was disbelieving* well, your wounds seem to have been treated, you may leave whenever you see fit. There is nothing more we can do for you. Also, if your brother had brought you in any later, we may not have been able to help you. Your very lucky....Now, if you excuse me, I have other patients to attend to. *He walked out the door*  
  
Bakura: Ryou.....Anzu....  
  
Anzu: Shh. *She put a finger to his lips* You said you won't do it again. I believe and trust you. There is no reason to let anyone else know what happened and bring you in for treatment. All you need is some time with me. Its ok to lie sometimes.  
  
Bakura: Thank you Anzu. *He kissed her*  
  
Ryou: I'll leave you two alone....besides, I gotta tell the rest of the gang that your ok.  
  
Bakura: Ryou  
  
Ryou: Yes?  
  
Bakura: Thank you Aibou. Thank you for everything.  
  
Ryou: *whispering to himself* he called me Aibou...... *Outloud* anytime my partner.  
  
Bakura: I am sorry for scaring you.  
  
Anzu: Its ok, lets just go home.  
  
~  
  
Bakura was now in his condo. Anzu had left some time ago reluctantly because she had dance lessons. Now. only Ryou was with him. They were both watching T.V.  
  
Ryou: Tell me Bakura....  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
Ryou: What exactly were you dreaming about?  
  
Bakura: Why would you ask such a foolish, irrelevant question?  
  
Ryou: You were sweating and twiching a lot. You also woke up screaming Anzu. You were dreaming about her, weren't you?  
  
Bakura: I have every right to, she is my love, she is my life. *The two sat in silence for a while, just watching T.V. some more*  
  
Ryou: What exactly were you dreaming of?  
  
Bakura: She was with the bloody Pharaoh again.....Damn!*It was out of his mouth before he realized it.*  
  
Ryou: I see.....You know, she was very worried about you. What made you do it?  
  
Bakura: Do what?  
  
Ryou: You know what.  
  
Bakura:.....Promise not to tell? If you do, I will have to kill you  
  
Ryou: Yea....  
  
Bakura: Anzu said some things....it made it seem as if Yami was a better person than me. Made it seem that she found more comfort in his arms. Made it seem if she and him were meant to be together. I couldn't take the pain of her words. I needed to take away the mental anguish with actual, physical harm.  
  
Ryou: They were lovers in ancient Egypt, right? Maybe its destined.  
  
Bakura: ........that may be........  
  
Ryou: But you always have a way of changing Fate and Destiny, don't you?  
  
Bakura: *his mood lightened up* Hehehe, too true my Aibou.  
  
Ryou: You know, that really was a very selfish thing of her to do.  
  
Bakura: She doesn't realize it though, and I intend to keep it that way.  
  
Ryou: Well, sometimes she can be a bitch like that....  
  
Bakura: DON'T YOU EVER INSULT ANZU!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura...I'm sorry, I didn't mea-  
  
Bakura: GET OUT OF HERE!!!! YOU MUST APOLOGIZE TO HER, NOT ME!!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura......  
  
Bakura: Go already, your presense is sickening me.  
  
Ryou began to walk out the door, hurt and crestfallen. He paused at the doorstep and turned around to face Bakura.  
  
Ryou: You know whats ironic? You dreamed about Anzu and Yami being together....  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
Ryou: And last night, he was holding her in his arms comforting her. They were acting like a couple again. Of course he was just trying to make her feel better, but it appears your dream may hold some truth to it. History may repeat itself. Can you stop it from happening? *He walked out the door.*  
  
Bakura was now alone and he was in shock. Suddenly, he stood up. He went to the kitchen. He looked around but found nothing. He then searched his bedroom. He searched under the couch, behind the T.V. but found nothing. He sat up and grinned.  
  
Bakura: That clever Hikari of mine......He hid all the knives.  
  
~  
  
It really pains me to see Bakura like this. He is my favorite character. I was crying when writing the dream sequence. Please review. 


	4. Snow reveals the truth

Thank you for all the reviews  
  
~  
  
Bakura's P.O.V  
  
"That clever Hikari of mine....he hid all the knives." I decided since I couldn't bleed myself to be at peace, I should go on a walk. The first few snowflakes of winter began falling. We never had anything like it in Egypt. To be honest, the white fluff always bothered me. It was so carefree, so happy. So unaware of the trouble it caused. A cold breeze washed over my face, waking me out of my trance. For the first time, I noticed there were police cars. Natrually, being me, I wanted to know what happens.  
  
"Ok people...back away...he will be alright...." The police were cautioning everyone to move away. Suddenly, a pair of arms flew around me and started squeezing.  
  
"BAKURA!!! IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!"  
  
"There there Anzu, tell me what happened." I was worried, I had only seen her crying this hystarically once when I woke up in the hospital.  
  
"Yami was walking me to your house after my dance practice..."  
  
"Yami....."  
  
"Yea, and then a car started skidding on patches of ice! It would have hit me but Yami pushed me out of the way and took it himself!"  
  
"Oh Anzu, I'm sorry I wan't there for you"  
  
"You weren't but Yami was....let's go down to the hospital to meet him there,"  
  
"I guess I should thank him. He saved the one beautiful thing in this world." We then kissed deeply.  
  
~  
  
The hospital waiting room was depressing. All white. The color of snow. All of the Pharaoh's friends were there, even Seto Kaiba and Pegasus J. Crawford had come. Anzu was comforting Yugi. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were bloodshot. Jou was actually crying freely while Mai was holding him. Shizuka cried into Seto's arms. Malik, Isis, and Rishid just had blank stared on their faces. Honda had his head in his hands. To be honest, I couldn't care less what happened to him. Finally, the surgeon came out.  
  
"Yami Motou?" All of us rushed over to hear his condition.  
  
"We are unsure what will become of him. He suffered some broken ribs and a concussion. He has some internal hemmorage but his condition has stabalized for now. The next 24 hours will tell if he makes it."  
  
"Can we see him?" asked Yugi  
  
"Of course" We followed the doctor to Yami's room. He was asleep. We just stood there staring at him. Kaiba lost the coldness in his eyes when he saw his rival like that. We each took turns saying things to Yami. He was unconcious, still out cold from his concussion.  
  
Isis: My Pharaoh.... I didn't need the Millenium Tauk to know you would be ok. You will always be ok.  
  
Malik: Hey buddy....You better be ok. Who would protect the world from psychos like me if you were gone? You gotta stick around you know.  
  
Rishid: Heh, I know it isn't your time to die yet. We will not need to watch over another grave for a good long time.....  
  
Mokuba: Please be Ok Yami.....  
  
Mai: Hang in there.....  
  
Shizkua: You saved my eyesight...I never got a chance to say thank you....  
  
Pegasus: Yami...you showed me the error of my ways. You know how many lives you have touched? You can't leave us.  
  
Honda: Come on buddy....I know you will be ok  
  
Otogi: Lady luck is always on your side. There is no way you won't be ok  
  
Ryou: Yami.....  
  
Jounouchi: Bud...I don't need to say anything. I know you will be fine.  
  
Kaiba: Yami, I hope this doesn't affect your dueling skill. Wouldn't it be a pity if I became number one duelist again? You'd better be there for me.....  
  
He suddenly broke down crying. Seto Kaiba was crying. "You can't die......please......" Shizuka was trying to comfort him, but to no avail.  
  
It was my turn to say something. I walked over to the Pharaoh. "You saved Anzu's life. I thank you for that. You deserve to live."  
  
It was late. Everyone had left since only family was allowed to stay. I waited for Anzu to speak to him.  
  
"Bakura, do you think you could leave for a while?"  
  
"Yea, no problem" I waited outside but I got curious. I used my Ring to listen in.  
  
"...Yami. You were my first love. You saved my life countless times. I don't know why we broke up, it seemed so perfect. You have to make it for me....We can be together again after-"  
  
That was all I needed to hear. I ran out of the hospital. Tears blinded me. I got outside where the snow was falling harder than ever. I hated it all. She loved him. I was nothing. Everyone was there for him, everyone really cared about him. But no, I would not let death take me yet. I would confront Anzu with this another day. I would wait. What was i waiting for? I don't know, but I had to wait. The snow gently fell, still carefree, still unaware of anything.  
  
~  
  
This story will be over soon, I'm estimating 2-3 more chapters. Stay around for the exciting conclusion! 


	5. The Pharaoh can never Die

Wow...didn't know so many people like this ^_^ Thank you all so much!  
  
~C.T. (again, can't thank you enough for all you've done)  
  
~Rnij and Mysterious A (Glad you didn't hurt yourself with those scissors)  
  
~Kenny3 (I don't hate Yami, but gotta remember Bakura does)  
  
~Ramenlover (Wait until the end. Everything is relevant in it. This story is very special to me in more ways than one...)  
  
~Princess of Darkness and me (Didn't know that about Malik or Isis....kinda weird since Malik isn't afraid to kill people....Thanks for telling me)  
  
~A.K.A Talentless (You are way too kind! As for using this as an outlet....I guess we all gotta wait and see)  
  
~Copycat4 (Thanks for the compliment. I would love to read your story, but I tried looking up your name and I can't find it. Please tell me!)  
  
~Windshine (I'm glad you like my stories! Personally, I really dislike Honda. He is like extra weight. Plus, I think he only likes Shizuka because of her looks. Like in the first season he liked Miho. So I don't think its true love or anything....he's just horny)  
  
~Aikenka (Yea, I think that is the name of his pet. Thank you for reminding me. I had a friend by that name too, except he was Hindu Oo')  
  
~fOX-SPIRIT A.K.A. Y.V (Thanks for trying to cheer me up. Floss can be a dangerous weapon though...hehe)  
  
~  
  
Bakura's P.O.V.  
  
I don't know why I would back to that hospital. I guess I felt obligated to. Even though Anzu loves him, I still love her and he did save her life. The night before was terrible. Ryou slept peacefully but I was not that fortunate. I broke a lamp and used one of the broken pieces to cut my arm. Hehe, I finally got something sharp. It felt so good. Why does it matter if I do it? No one cares about me......no one ever did. The clock stared at me. 6:00 it said. Had night passed so quickly?  
  
"Guess I better go get ready...." I went to the bathroom to wash off my cuts. Ryou would be awake any minute. He was so pure and innocent.....I didn't want him to have to see me in pain. An hour past by quickly and me and Ryou were at the table. He did the cooking. I can't cook for shit.  
  
Ryou: So....  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Ryou: I talked to Anzu yesterday....I apologized to her just like you told me to.....she forgave me  
  
"Aibou....I didn't really need you to....I was just being a bitch that day, I don't know why."  
  
Ryou: Its fine Yami  
  
"Thank you Ryou......you mean so much to me, I didn't mean to yell at you"  
  
Ryou: Yami...its still weird to see you so nice to me  
  
"Well, I try hard not to kill you everytime I see you"  
  
Ryou: Hehe, I love you too.  
  
The rest of breakfast passed in silence. He was such a good person. I often wonder if I would be like that if I never had to watch 99 people die. Would the sweet, innocent boy be me?  
  
~  
  
The entire gang arrived at the hospital at around noon.  
  
Everyone: Is he going to be ok?  
  
Doctor: Who?  
  
Everyone: YAMI MOTOU!!  
  
Doctor: O_O.....yes he will be just fine. You all can go see him.  
  
All of them seemed deeply relieved. We walked to his room.Yami was sitting up looking through a Duel Monster's magazine. Typical.  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~  
  
Jou: Hey buddy, you alright?  
  
Yami: Yes, I am fine. Thank you all of you.  
  
Kaiba: Yami....were you awake last night? When we were talking to you? You didn't hear us, right?  
  
Yami: Nope  
  
Kaiba: Good  
  
Yami: But Yugi told me everything you said....hehe, did you really cry for me Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Oh shut up. You can rot to hell for all I care  
  
Yami: Glad you care  
  
Jou: Knew you would make it buddy!  
  
Mai: Of course he would. He got hit by a blast from Ra, why would a little car do anything to him?  
  
Malik: Hehe, no one can kill the Pharaoh  
  
Bakura: Apparently not.....  
  
Rishid and Pegasus: Though many have tried.....  
  
Kaiba: WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!?!?!  
  
Yami: (O_O)......I'm glad all my enemies love me so much  
  
The group stayed there for a couple hours, talking casually until Jou started complaining about hunger. Kaiba also realized he and Mokuba needed to go to a dinner meeting hosted by Pegasus. The Ishtar family needed to close up the museum. The rest of the gang also went with Jou for food. Guess what? It was just Bakura, Anzu, and Yami in the room.  
  
Anzu: Yami, I'm glad your ok.  
  
Much to Bakura's and Yami's suprise, she bent down and gave him a kiss.  
  
Yami: O_O What was that for?  
  
Anzu: I don't know, I guess I am relieved your ok.  
  
Bakura: Or your still in love with him.....  
  
Anzu and Yami: What are you talking about?!  
  
Bakura: Last night, I was listening to Anzu talk to you. She said....she said....  
  
Anzu walked up to Bakura and....*SLAP!* Tears were flowing from her eyes  
  
Anzu: Why were you listening? That is so rude! Plus, you know nothing about what I said!  
  
Bakura: I know enough  
  
Anzu: Bakura, I didn't mean what I said, I meant it in a friendly way! I only wanted to give him confidence! How could you think any way else?!  
  
Bakura: *holding cheek* I doubt that  
  
Anzu: Believe me Bakura *She took his hand and nuzzled her cheek against it*  
  
He wanted to believe her so badly....aw what the hell.  
  
Bakura: Really? It was just as friends?  
  
Anzu: Yes...Even though I still have feelings for Yami, I love you, and that will never change *They kissed*  
  
Bakura: I love you too  
  
*The two held each other for at least an hour. Yami just sat there trying to find a good show on T.V. He really didn't want to see Anzu being intimate with Bakura*  
  
Anzu: I am sorry, but I have to go. School is in the morning. *She gave Bakura one final kiss before leaving. Yami and Bakura are now left alone.*  
  
Yami: You really love her, don't you?  
  
Bakura: And I know you still love her  
  
Yami: Heh, yea right  
  
Bakura: Why did you two break up anyways?  
  
Yami: I don't know, I guess one day I just got tired of caring.  
  
Bakura: So you let her go?  
  
Yami: Yea, she was in tears and hurt, but who the hell cares? Its Anzu  
  
Bakura: You BITCH!! I swear if you weren't in the hospital, I would kill you. The hell is wrong with you?!  
  
Yami: Chill out, she is all yours now. Have fun with her. I don't want her anymore.  
  
Bakura: Why do you speak like she is some kind of object? She is a person you FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!!  
  
Yami: Well, I might as well tell you the truth.  
  
Bakura: What's that?  
  
Yami: I only used her as a sex toy. She never meant anything to me. Just I could get a kiss or cop-a-feel whenever I felt like it, no other reason  
  
Bakura: You bastard....  
  
Yami: I'm the Pharaoh! You think that little tramp can be my queen? She would fit better in my Harem.  
  
Bakura: But you said you loved her  
  
Yami: How does a guy get a girl into bed? He tells her he loves her  
  
Bakura: You sick FUCK!!!! *He jumped on Yami and started beating the shit out of him*  
  
Doctors came in and pulled Bakura off of him.  
  
Yami: Hahaha! You baka Tomb Robber! I hope you have at least gotten to third base with her! I was at home by now!  
  
Bakura: I'M GONNA SLIT YOUR THROAT!!!!! DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!  
  
The entire staff was trying to restrain Bakura. Finally one of the doctors gave him a shot in the arm. Bakura then calmed down.  
  
Yami: Have fun with my bitch  
  
Bakura: ....kill.......you......bastard......*Drugs were really taking effect.*  
  
They threw him out of the hospital. He just lied there face up in a pile of snow. Flakes fell on his face but he paid no attention to it. His mind cleared up, the drugs he got had only been a small dose. Bakura knew he had to end the madness. He had to tell Anzu about this. She had every right to know. If she still had feelings for him, she had to know the truth. Why couldn't she just love Bakura though? Why was He still part of her life?  
  
"Isn't there anyone in this world that truely deserved to live?"  
  
~  
  
This story is almost over. I have decided on 4 more chapters. The next chapter will be Bakura breaking the news to Anzu.  
  
I'm sorry Yami fans, in this story, he is a real bitch. I actually like Yami a lot. (His hair is way too cool) 


	6. Change of Heart

Some things.  
  
-Yami did mean what he said to Bakura. He was trying to piss him off, but he was being truthful  
  
-Yami saved Anzu because its just instinct to save someone when their life is in danger. Plus, he does like to be the hero  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I feel honored by all the reiviews I have recieved! Thank you so much!  
  
~C.T. (Do you have a screen name? If you do, IM me sometime. Mine is PharaohofChina)  
  
~Copycat4  
  
~Dark Chameleon (Wow...that is a long review. Still good though ^_^ Thanks. Your website is very cool by the way)  
  
~Tasha3 (Holy Ra! I am such a big fan of your stories! They are so amazing! Thank you for taking time to review my story. I am so glad you like it ^_^ Wow...can't believe she complimented me!)  
  
~A.K.A. Talentless (of course its repetitive, but its all good! Praise is so nice. Again thank you. And yea, it reminds me of basically my whole high school how Yami thinks of Anzu...)  
  
~fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V ( Hahaha, yea I really want to kill Yami after that)  
  
~Princess of Darkness and me  
  
~Akira (Bakura and Anzu are definately perfect for each other ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( )-Bakura's thoughts  
  
Bakura's P.O.V.  
  
I ran as fast as I could to Anzu's house. I don't think I could wait to tell her the news. She deserved to know. Living in ignorance would be much worse. It is like a secret everyone knows except you. They will look at you funny and whisper things behind your back. No, I couldn't let that happen to her. Fortunately for me, she lives close to the hospital. There was a light on upstairs. She told me her parents were out of town, so I know I wouldn't be disturbing them. Thank Ra for that. Last thing I needed was Mr. Mazaki blowing my head off with a shotgun thinking I'm a burgler. I'm a reformed burgler ^_^  
  
*Knock, Knock* About 5 minutes later, Anzu hesitantly opened the door.  
  
Anzu:Who's there....?  
  
Bakura: Your Albino lover!  
  
Anzu: Bakura! *She opened the door and jumped on him*  
  
Bakura: O_O Oof!  
  
Anzu: Hehe, sorry, come on inside.  
  
I took a look at her. Seems she just got out of the shower. Her hair was damp and she was wearing a bathrobe. It was silk. How did she afford something like that? She held a towel and was drying her hair with it. She looked absolutely stunning. I would have fallen in love with her all over again.  
  
Bakura: Na, let's sit on the porch swing. (The swing where it all began....)  
  
I sat down and put an arm around Anzu. She snuggled up against me.  
  
Anzu: Why are you here so late Baku?  
  
Bakura: I needed to tell you something  
  
Anzu: What is it?  
  
Bakura (How do I say this to her?) I have to tell you something about Yami.  
  
Anzu: Is he ok?!  
  
Bakura: Yea, but this is very difficult for me to say. It will be even harder for you to listen. Are you ready?  
  
Anzu: I think....  
  
Bakura: *I took a deep breath before continuing* He......he was just using you as a sex toy. He never had any feelings for you....I'm really sorry Anzu.  
  
Anzu was silent. I hope I didn't bring the news on too hard. She did not deserve what the Bastard did to her.  
  
Anzu: How...do you know....  
  
Bakura: He told me  
  
Anzu: It can't be....your lying!  
  
Bakura: I would never lie to you. I'm sorry I had to tell you this.  
  
She broke down crying into his arms. Bakura patted her head and let her cry for as long as she needed.  
  
Bakura: Its alright, you and him are done. It is me in your life now and I would never do that to you.  
  
Anzu: Its not that  
  
Bakura: What is it then?  
  
Anzu: I realized when he saved me that I love you as a friend. I loved Yami as something more though. He meant more to me. More than anyone can ever mean.  
  
*If you listened carefully, you could hear the splitting of my heart*  
  
Bakura:....What?  
  
Anzu: You were someone I placed my trust in. Someone I knew who wouldn't hurt me, and I do love you.  
  
Bakura: But you just jumped on me. You were happy to see me.  
  
Anzu: I was just in a happy mood. I like being with you but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry, Yami will always be my love.  
  
Bakura: But he used you! You're just going to crawl back to him?!  
  
Anzu: Yes, I love him and if he can't love me, at least i can be with him  
  
Bakura: But I gave you my heart...I won't treat you like that.  
  
Anzu: Well, I'm sorry Bakura....we were like friends with privilages. What I wish is that I could have two boyfriends. One to love, and one to fuck. You would be my love buddy because I feel so safe around you. He would be my fuck buddy, because he is so sexy and from what you told me, he just wants sex. In this case though, Yami is like both of my buddies at once. I love him so much...... Nothing is wrong with that. I'm sure you understand. I mean he IS like the PERFECT guy!  
  
Bakura: HOW CAN YO-  
  
Anzu: I told you! I will love you forever as a friend. You know, I'm pretty sure our relationship is comming to an end!  
  
Bakura: Gee, what tipped you off?  
  
Anzu: Can we still be friends after this?  
  
Bakura: ........But....I love you...and you said you loved me  
  
Anzu: I do love you, but I will love him forever as something more! I'm sorry there is nothing I can do about that!  
  
Bakura:.........FINE!! I hope your happy being treated like the slut you are!!  
  
I ran off after that. I heard her call my name but I didn't care. I ran straight home. My world was shattered. The reason for life could not be found. I went home to write a letter. It would explain the actions I was about to do. I sealed it up in an envelope and put it on Ryou's desk. He was asleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to speak to him after what I was about to do.  
  
I watched him sleep for a while. I then did something unexpected. I bent down and kissed his forehead. "Good bye my Aibou. My spirit will always watch over you." I laid the Ring with him. I figure that it could still be useful to him. He snuggled up against it, holding it like a teddy bear. A tear ran down my face. He was the perfect figure of an innocent child. He rolled over and his shirt lifted a little. Underneath were scars. I had made those scars. I caused him pain so long ago. I do not deserve his friendship. I do not deserve my Aibou. I am not good enough for him. I failed him.....  
  
I didn't grab my jacket as I walked out into the snow. I had all I needed with me. I finally found where he hid the knives. I had my favorite one in my hand. It was the one I used to kill Yami's most loyal priest in Egypt, the Priest Mahado. I remember it so clearly. After I killed him, I took the Millenium Ring as my prize. I love the Ring so much, but I know Ryou will take good care of it. I trusted him with my prize possession. He is the only one I can trust. The knife had killed Priest Mahado, it had created the Dark Magician. It had taken his life but not his spirit. Tonight, it would take another life. It would take its final life. Another Egyptian.....I began walking towards the hospital.  
  
~  
  
I cried writing this chapter. Bakura and Anzu are the best couple in YuGiOh! I can't believe my own two hands are doing this  
  
If its difficult to understand why she dumped him, I know exactly how you feel........  
  
Also, I know I will get flamed. I don't care though this story cannot and will not be changed. Just like life  
  
~  
  
I changed my mind 2 chapters are left.......Next chapter will be the conclusion to my story. 


	7. Only Fairy Tales Have Happy Endings

The final chapter.  
  
~  
  
Thank you for sticking with me through this story. I warn you, I shed a few tears while writing this. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
~Deltalead  
  
~teafan123 (Your story is amazing! I put you on my favorites list you know ^_^)  
  
~Princess of Darkness and me  
  
~fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V (I know what you mean, I am pro Anzu and Pro Yami)  
  
~Kaz  
  
~A.K.A. Talentless (You will see how things turn out. BTW, I ALSO HATE GOOD CHARLOTTE!!!! sorry, had to get that off my chest)  
  
~C.T. (I'll IM you sometime)  
  
~Tasha3 (I still can't believe Tasha likes my work......thank you so much! Oh yea, I'm not an authoress but an author.....yea, I'm a boy)  
  
~sb1  
  
~  
  
Bakura's P.O.V.  
  
"He means everything to her....She means nothing to him.....She means everything to me......I mean nothing to her"  
  
I kept walking down the empty streets in the direction of the hospital. I knew in about an hour, it would all be over. Everyone would be happy. Barely any cars drove by me. I am thankful for that. I passed a kissing couple on the side of the street. It reminded me happier times. It was a brief second of warmth before the cold took over.  
  
I finally reached the park. If I walked another block, I would have gone to the hospital, but that is not my intention. No, not at all. I sat down by the lake. Me and Anzu loved comming here. The park was away from the hustle and pollution of the city. It was so serene and peaceful. I sat back and watched a family of ducks swim in the dark. All of them seem carefree. They didn't even notice the snow falling around them. I just sat in the snow....watching others more fortunate then me. My hands were buried in snow, but it didn't bother me. The cold stung, but it was a good sting. The kind of sting that reminds you that you are worthless.  
  
I took a deep breath and remembered the information Malik once told me. "The only way for any Millenium Item Spirit to truly die is to willingly kill himself. They also need a good reason to die." I had one. The blade glistened in the moonlight. The snow still fell. Did anyone have any idea that one more life would be leaving the world tonight? I doubt it. Would anyone care? Hahaha, I'm glad I can still laugh, even at times like this.  
  
I remember that I promised Ryou I would never ever take another life. I gave him my word. That is what pains me the most. I would break my promise to him.  
  
I stood up and walked away from the lake. A bit of snow clung to my beautiful knife. I shook the stuff off. The cold was making its way throught my body. Soon my hands were numb. A strong gust of wind made the snow twirl around my face, like a ballet dancer. "Anzu...." Dammit! She is gone! She doesn't care for you! Stop thinking about her! Yes....I had more important things to think about.  
  
I tried to grab my Ring for reassurence. I found it was absent. My neck felt strangely light without it. But i knew that I couldn't keep it. When a Millenium Spirit takes off their item and gives it to their Aibou or the other way around, they become free. I am no longer Ryou's Yami. I am no longer Bakura. I am the Kind of Thieves. I once was anyways.....now I am a thief of innocence. A thief of joy. I am stealing Ryou's innocence and happiness. Who cares if a thief dies anyways?  
  
It is a good thing Ryou has it. The Ring I mean. He will not die with me. No...no....he deserves to live. Life is too good for some people though. People like me.  
  
I walked a few more paces forward to the exact center of the park. That was my favorite spot in all of Domino. Something about it drew me there. A giant statue of an angel stared over me. It stared down at anyone who walked pass. Its hands were together and it was praying. It reminded me of the Change of Heart card. I loved that card because it wasn't all evil, but not all good. It represented a perfect balance. "How appropriate" My favorite card was going to watch me pass into the afterlife.  
  
Snow covered the aging stone. It was pure white instead of the usual molding grey. Innocent and untouched by the evils of the world. That is how it looked. Underneath its mask of snow however was its true self. Old and decaying. It was an ancient statue and inscribed on it was a message. I read the message everyday. I based my life around it ever since I learned the error of my ways.  
  
-Good things happen to Good people-  
  
"Hehe...Must be easy to say when your an angel. When this world can't reach you." I can't believe bullshit like that affected me. Its all a lie. Good people end up with nothing. Yugi isn't the one with Anzu and he is a good person. He loved her but he didn't get her. Ryou is a good person and had his share of girlfriends. They all left him heartbroken though. Everyone of them used him for his kindness and took advantage of him to buy them nice things. Being good, you ended up with nothing. Kaiba has been a bitch to all of us, and he ends up with the love of his life.....Yami, I don't care if he saved the world, nothing can justify how he treats Anzu. I tried to become good, it seemed like the right thing to do.....  
  
How is it fair? I am the one who gave my heart and soul to Anzu. He is the one who treated her like a whore. Yet she loves him, not me.  
  
"Maybe we can still be friends?" Impossible. They always want to be friends afterwards. Do they not understand that they break your heart? Do they not understand you can't face them without a tear forming in your eye? No, they will never understand.  
  
This world is too insane for me. There is no fairness...no justice. I wanted to dystroy this world once. But I remember a phrase I myself said to Yami Malik. I raised my head to the sky.  
  
"I am the Darkness!" My scream echoed through the park. Birds were sent flying. I looked down again. I finally realized what that meant. You can't dystroy the Darkness. Unfortunately, the Darkness covers this world completely. I can't dystroy what is already dead.  
  
I picked up the knife. I brought it to my heart. The same heart that was so easily broken. Broken by a mortal. I half expected someone to run out of the darkness and save my life. Some sort of savior. Wouldn't that be nice? Then, a grin spread over my face. Freedom was comming. Soon, my troubles would be over. Soon, I would be at peace.  
  
"I'm sorry Aibou...." I plunged the blade with all the force I could muster into my chest, splitting my heart in two.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
I fell to the ground. I knew my time was short. I looked up and saw the angel staring at me. I could swear it was crying for me. I guess the only one's who care are the ones not of this Earth. A tear made its way down my face. A trickle of blood made its way out of my mouth. Life is so cruel. I'm glad I don't have to face its cruelty anymore. I will leave just how I arrived, alone. I guess Destiny did win in the end. Pointless to defy it really. Then, a few words escaped my mouth before light overtook me.....  
  
"Only fairy tales have happy endings"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~End Fic  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
I'm sorry Bakura.......*tear*  
  
I was listening to Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo, the first YuGiOh! closing theme. It's such a sad song. In fact, all the closing themes for YuGiOh! are really sad. I think I'll go listen to some Slayers music now, that always gets me happy.  
  
Oh yea, I made the quotes up myself. If they come from somewhere, I was entirely unaware of it.  
  
Please stay around. The epilouge is still to come. 


	8. Always in Our Hearts and Souls

This is it, the final chapter. Well, actually the last chapter was the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story.  
  
Epilouge~The Aftermath  
  
~  
  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
  
I was staring into the dark. I just woke up. My skin was beaded with drops of sweat. Last nights sleep was terrible. I kept dreaming something happened to Bakura. He was standing alone in Domino park and killed himself! It was terrible! My heart felt like it split in two. It was the worst feeling of my life. He is always there for me, and I love him. (Like a brother!) It was already day so I decided to get up. I sat up and something hard touched my side.  
  
"What's this?" I asked myself as I picked up an item off the bed. It was the Millenium Ring.  
  
"What the devil?" I touched my own Ring around my neck. Bakura wouldn't just leave this here....something is not right here. I decided I would figure it out after breakfast. He probably came home with a hangover or something. I'll just let him sleep. I sat down and poured a bowl of milk and cereal. Simple but oh so delicious! Just then the telephone rung.  
  
Ryou: Hello?  
  
????: Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Yugi! What can I do for you?  
  
Yugi: More like the other way around....  
  
Ryou: Whatever do you mean?  
  
Yugi: I think you should turn on the T.V.  
  
Ryou: Sure....  
  
Lucky I had a T.V. in my kitchen. Bakura went through a short phase where the box captivated him. For a week, he would do nothing else except watch T.V. Haha, brings back good memories. I turned it on. Special Report was scrolling at the bottom of the screen. There was a newswoman doing a report on some death at Domino Park. I un-muted the T.V. and listened carefully  
  
Reporter:.....In front of the angel. The poor boy had no note or identification of any kind on him. Here is a picture of the victim. This is a great tragedy for the city of Domino.  
  
My jaw dropped. The world started spinning. My face stared back at me from the T.V. No, no it wasn't my face. His hair was supposed to be wilder and his eyes holding more confidence. But now his hair was limp. His eyes were closed. I grabbed the T.V. and smashed it to the ground.  
  
Yugi: Ryou! RYOU!!!  
  
I hung up the phone. The world wouldn't stop spinning. Tears welled up in my eyes. I fell to my knees started vomitting. Oh Gods....Bakura. How could you? My head wouldn't stop spining. I felt weak. I had to join him. We were one. I can't live without him, so I will die with him!  
  
I ran to where I hid the knives. There weren't any. "Bloody Hell! He must have found them!" I tried to find something sharp, something dangerous to end my life with. I even checked for medicine or stuff under the sink. Nothing. He cleaned out the house. He stopped me from death. He saved my life. Soon my door opened and Yugi was standing there.  
  
Yugi: I'm so sorry Ryou  
  
He then pulled me into a hug. I don't remember ever being hugged like this. I just cried. That was all I could do......  
  
Bakura.....  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
// 3 Years Later //  
  
We were all gathered at the graveyard. Well, most of us. On top of the tallest hill is where we stood. Every year on the day he died, we would assemble here out of respect. Trees shaded us and it was a truely beautiful spot. The thing that stood out was the large statue of the Change of Heart. Well, it looked like a statue, but it was something else. The grave in front of us read:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryou "Yami" Bakura  
  
Good things do happen to good people  
Your spirit has been set free  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuka was still with Kaiba. She was crying into his arms. Kaiba just stared at the grave. He proposed to her about 6 months ago. Their wedding would happen sometime next year. I'm happy for them, they will have a life most of us would envy. I know He would be happy for them. He always did like the priest.  
  
Kaiba had given Bakura a huge funeral and picked the best spot in all of Domino to have him buried. Bakura was one of the few people who Kaiba respected. "He always showed courage. Plus, he hated my rival." Well, I guess we all have certain reasons for liking someone. Kaiba also finally opened up his amusement park for orphans. He had become a really kind guy. If he never had come across Gozaburo, this is probably what Kaiba would have become. It was fortunate he found Shizuka.  
  
Mokuba was clutching the elder Kaiba's trenchcoat crying into it. I remember Bakura once saved Mokuba's life by pushing him out of the way of a car. Mokuba loved him after that. He had grown up quite a bit, but his hair was still long and messy. He also retained his innocence. He got good grades in school. I guess all Kaiba's are smart.  
  
Jou and Mai held each other. They split up a while ago but still loved each other dearly. Mai had to go away to America for a while. She told Jou if he found another girl, he should take her. It was very heartbreaking to watch her leave us. She was now back in Domino for good and it looked like they were a couple again. Good for them.  
  
Yugi was placing a white rose on the tomb. White like the snow. Tears made their way down his face. I felt sorry for him most of all. The boy was so kind and he had to endure so many hardships. His grandfather died a month ago from a stroke and now he had to visit Bakura. He was truely an angel among men. All of us will stick by him no matter what happened. We made sure he knew that.  
  
Malik cried freely into Isis' arms. Her eyes were bloodshot. Unknown to Bakura, Isis had strong feelings for him. He was an Egyptian and could understand her. Now her love was gone. She missed him dearly. Of course she got over him, but he was really something special to her. Her museum was doing very well. Isis was now one of the world's leading archeologists.  
  
Malik missed Bakura most of all. They understood each other. Each was an evil who wanted to change their ways. It was strange to see him cry, but I cannot blame him. Bakura was so special to all of us. Malik watched the museum when Isis went away to digs. He also was dating some Egyptian girl. She was away to visit her family. Malik would have gone with her, but he chose to stay...........stay for Bakura. He told me they were expecting a child soon. Bakura would have loved to see Malik with a baby........  
  
Rishid just stood there. I think he was afraid if he opened his mouth, he wouldn't stop crying. The man who saved his life died. He never got a chance to return the favor. Not even a chance to say thank you. He still stayed with the Ishtars, protecting and watching over the his brother and sister. He recently wrote a book about Egypt and the Tomb-Keeper Clan. They were not afraid to hide themselves anymore. There was also a short segment in the book about the King of Thieves....  
  
Otogi was there but he wasn't crying. He never knew Bakura too well but I am glad he showed up. He also had made a special new dice for the occasion. It was a Change of Heart die. He placed it on the grave. Dungeon Dice wasn't doing too well over in Japan, but he was making millions a week off it from the success in America.  
  
Honda stood there with his hands in his pockets. He honestly couldn't stand Bakura, even when he was nice. He never forgave him for beating me. That's just his nature, he isn't someone who gives second chances. He showed up because of me. We were extremely good friends.  
  
As you may have noticed, neither Yami or Anzu attended this get together. The entire group seperated ties from them long ago. Yugi even gave him the Millenium Puzzle and his deck. He didn't want to be reminded of the Demon known as Yami. Yugi....he had lost everyone that had been special to him. About a year ago, he defeated Yami in a duel so he became King of Games. Kaiba and Yugi were still rivals, but they were also friends. They were finally friends; even Kaiba admits it. Kaiba and Yami still dueled in tournaments, but he stopped treating Yami with the respect he once showed him.  
  
I really don't care what happenes to Yami or Anzu. They killed Bakura as far as I am concerned. The entire gang was disgusted by them. The two never even shed a tear over his death. They had each other, they didn't care about anyone else. Last I heard they moved away to Europe. Thank the Gods for that. I knew if I ever come across one of them, they will pay. Bakura had taught me how to fight and I practice everyday. I practice in case they come across my path.  
  
I grabbed the Ring around my neck. I always tried to communicte with him. He would never answer back. I know he is happy in the afterlife though.  
  
The other Ring was with Bakura. He is the rightful owner of it.  
  
Snow began falling from the sky. The tears began flowing from my eyes. It was getting late and everyone needed to get home.  
  
Kaiba: Ryou, can I offer you a ride?  
  
Ryou: Thank you Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: *A smile crossed his face* Please, I've told you before, call me Seto  
  
That's another thing, no one calls him Kaiba anymore, its Seto now. He always said Kaiba was the evil man they knew once. Seto is the kind person they know now. Seto.....Still hard to remember though.  
  
He dropped me off at home and drove off. I stared up at the falling snow before walking in. Even now, I expect him to be at home and greet me when I come back. He would just be laying on the couch eating popcorn. I would join him and we would laugh about the whole thing. I know its a false hope but any hope is better than no hope. I walked up to my room and took off my coat. I opened my drawer. Inside was the final letter Bakura wrote to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Aibou:  
  
I am sorry. I have failed you. Turns out Anzu doesn't love me, she loves Yami. Also it appears Yami doesn't love her back. She worships him like a God still. I am nothing to her.....I gave her my heart. I cannot trust humanity anymore. I have seen the most evil things this world can offer. This world has no place for me. That is why I have to leave.  
  
The world does have a place for you though, it needs you. Your innocence is a rare gift. You are a shining beacon of light in the darkness. My spirit will always watch over you. I will always be there for you, some way, somehow. Make me proud Aibou. I love you. I always have, even when I was beating you. You are very special to me. I'm sorry I could not say this to your face. I don't have that much courage. You were the reason I was alive so long. You were my reason to live.  
  
Somewhere along the way though, Anzu took that position away from you. I shouldn't have trusted her with it. I know you would have kept me alive. I know you would have always been there for me. And you always were there for me. Thank you.  
  
Your Yami  
  
P.S. Keep the Ring close to your heart at all times. May it give you warmth and guidence through the coldest winters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears started forming in my eyes. I had read this letter countless times but I cried every time. This is how we found out about Anzu and Yami. I remember telling everyone and showing them the letter. We all walked out of the gameshop that day. We never returned, not even to visit Yugi. Yugi had to stay there because trusted his Yami, thinking he could never be so evil. That is until that one fateful day  
  
~  
  
Flashback  
  
~  
  
Yami: Aibou, why are you crying?  
  
Yugi: all my friends have left me....I'm all alone  
  
Yami: Your never alone Aibou, I am here for you  
  
Yugi: Thanks Yami......you know, one year ago Bakura died today. Can we visit his grave?  
  
Yami started laughing  
  
Yami: Who cares? He didn't deserve life. Why would you want to go there anyways? I'd rather go to a movie! You up for it?  
  
Yugi: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!?? HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT?!?!  
  
Yami: What? *He was oblivious to the fact why Yugi was crying*  
  
Yugi: Here! take your stupid puzzle! Also take this! *He threw his deck in Yami's face* I hope you have fun with the Black Magician. Black like your soul! He really is the perfect card for you!! I guess you are the only real evil Yami!!  
  
Yami: Aibou....*SLAM!*  
  
~  
  
End flashback  
  
~  
  
Yugi now lived with his best friend Jounouchi. I wish Bakura was still alive. Even in death, his true friends never left his side. We are always there for each other. If Yugi didn't show up at my door that day, who knows what I would have done to myself...... He is my best friend.  
  
Its true reality is harsh and only Fairy tales have happy endings, but in the end, it all works out. Everything always works out.  
  
~  
  
I really hope you liked this story. I am very proud of it. My first completed fic.........as well as the most personal one. 


End file.
